Unholy Confessions
by JinxRomance
Summary: IK/OC When Ichigo finds out that Shinsu has a daughter, he isn't sure what to think. With great powers but a lazy look on life, she seems to tempt him in both rage and pleasure. When Renji comes into the picture, it's a race for affection.
1. Chapter 1

I sat outside with Rukia and Urahara, mainly just bored. There haven't been many hallows, Quincy hasn't begged for a rematch, and no trouble at the Soul Society.

"UGH! THIS IS INSANE!" I yelled finally, jumping up. Rukia turned a page in her book as Urahara sighed, both ignoring me. "Come on guys! Don't you think it's a little odd that there has been nothing going on?" I asked, but they merely shrugged.

"Just enjoy it." Urahara said, then looked behind me. "Ah! Well, well, look who it is!" He said smiling the goofy ass smile of his.

Turned to see who he was talking about. A girl with wavy brown hair was walking down the road. With her hands in her pockets, eyes closed and head slightly down. "Who's that?" I asked.

"That's Lorelei. Only daughter of Shinsui." I whipped around, staring at him with wide eyes.

"You mean-"

"Yup." They both said and I shivered some. "Wonder what she's doing here. Last I heard she moved to the states." Rukia said, closing her book.

"Who cares." I sulked, sitting back down on the steps of Uhrara's shop. "Unless a hollow is coming up behind her, then it doesn't matter."

"If there was she could handle it better then the three of us put together." Urahara said, and I looked at him confused.

"What do you mean? I don't even sense energy from her." I said, and he smiled, puling his fan out and fanning himself.

"When she was born, she was born human for some reason even though her mother was also a soul reaper. But her power easily outranked most of the captains by the age of four." My eyes widened at that. I turned back around to see her walking up, then stopped in front of us.

As she opened her eyes lazily, she raised a single hand. "Hey." She said, voice bored.

"Been a long time Lara." Urahara said smiling brightly.

"Yeah. Moved back just last week." She sighed, looking around. "You guys haven't seen a girl with bright red hair, have you?" She asked as she looked back to us.

"Can't say I have." I said and she looked down at me, brown eyes interested.

"You must be that new Soul Reaper my father talked about. Ichigo, right?" She asked and I nodded.

"Yeah, that's me. What about it?" I asked as I began to draw random things in the dirt.

"Just wondering. Anyway, I'm off to find my frie-"

"OUTTA THE WAY!" We all turned to the new voice, only to see a girl with red hair running- fast. Behind her two hallows chased.

I went to get up, but Urahara stopped me. "Just sit and watch the show."

*Normal POV*

I sighed some, shaking my head. "You know she's more trouble then she's worth sometimes." I muttered.

"LARA! Little help?" Siren asked and I sighed once more.

"Yeah, yeah." I muttered. I waited as she got closer, then she jumped into midair, shifting into a rabbit and hopped into Urahara's lap. As the hallows came closer, I held my arm out to the side and closed my eyes. I let power course through me until I shifted into Soul reaper form, Hikari in my hand.

"How'd you do that?" Ichigo asked, most likely talking about how I can shift without using any inhibiters.

"Dunno. I'm guessing because I'm full soul reaper, but born human, I'm more in tune with my spirit form then others, giving me the ability to shift at will." I explained. As they came closer, roaring and stomping, I smirked. I held Hikari with both hands, him being long and thin, the hilt black with white swirls around it. As he began to glow, I ran. Then with a flash, I was on the other side of the hallows, them disappearing. With a sigh I changed back to my human form, putting my hands in my pockets as I turned and walked back to the shop, raising an eyebrow as I saw Kisuke scratching Siren's stomach, her little rabbit foot shaking in happiness.

"How'd you do _that_?" Ichigo asked now and I sighed again.

"My zanbakto name is Hikari, meaning light. I'm able to travel at the speed of light, making it look like I teleport. If I go fast enough, I'm sure I can travel through time." I sighed, sniffing a bit.

"Have you?" He asked and I shrugged.

"There's no need to travel through time." They all looked at me and I shrugged. "Anyway, Siren, come on. I'm making dinner and I'm sure my dad's gonna visit us." She hopped off Kisuke's lap and turned back to her human form, smiling brightly and waving at the others.

"I'm sure we'll be seeing you guys again! OH! I'll come by tomorrow and we can-" I grabbed her by the back of her shirt, dragging her as she tried to talk to them still.

"You're impossible sometimes." I muttered, smirking a bit as I thought about Ichigo. I'm not sure what was going on, but I had a feeling we would be working together very soon.


	2. Chapter 2

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No." I sighed. Siren as been at this for two hours, begging me to go back to Kisuke's shop so we can hang out with the people.

"Come ooooooooon! Why not?" She whined, me just laying on the roof, hands behind my head as my legs were crossed, my leg jigging some.

"'Cause if I go there then Ichigo will want to fight me. I don't want to fight at this moment."

"Or ever." She muttered, pouting now. "You are far too much like your dad, you know that right?"

I shrugged, already knowing that. I had his hair and personality, whilst I had my mothers eyes and good looks. "Look, if we go will you leave me alone?" I asked, opening one eye lazily to look at her. She smiled brightly, her tiger ears perking up as her tail twitched some in delight. I sighed. "Fine…"

* * *

><p>I sighed as we walked up, seeing quite a bit of people, including my father and Jushiro in their false bodies.<p>

"I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE!" A yell came from inside the shop, then none other then Renji flew out, smashing through the fence on the opposite side of the shop.

"He's not a very happy Soul Reaper is he?" Siren whispered and I shrugged.

"He's 15 and has a Y chromosome." I said and she looked up at me confused, making me shake my head. "Never mind." I sighed and walked up, putting my hand up as a greeting. "Hey."

"WOW!" Out of nowhere a stuffed lion attached to the side of my head, and I stood there with a blank look. "What a beautiful young woman! How can I help you?" He asked, and I sighed, ignoring him.

"What are you doing here dad?" I asked, and the lion froze, eyes and mouth wide as it fell limply off my head.

"Nanao let me have the day off and I figured I'd come down here." There was a long pause as I stared at him.

"You snuck off didn't you?" I asked and he smiled guiltily as he rubbed the back of his head. Well that answered the question.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR YOU ORAGNED-HAIR TWERP?" Renji yelled as he ran back into the shop, where more yelling and fighting could be heard.

"Hi. I'm Chad." The freakishly tall, tanned skinned guy said as we walked up. He was just sitting against a pole, one arm on his raised knee. Siren just stared at him and I sighed.

"I'm Lara. This is Siren." I said introducing us.

"Hi! I'm Orihime!" the chick with red hair and giant boobs said smiling brightly.

"Names Uryu." The kid with dark blue hair and glasses said, not looking our way as he looked down at a bracelet.

"Hm. Been awhile since I've seen a Quincy." they all looked at me in surprise and I sighed. "If my dad is a Soul reaper then what do you think I am?" I asked and they nodded, going back to whatever it is they were doing.

"How have you been Lara?" Jushiro asked as he come up and hugged me. Being my fathers best friend we were close.

"Same I guess. States are a bit boring though. Almost no Hallows. Even with this pain right here." I said, jabbing a thumb behind me pointing to Siren.

"Hey! Not my fault I have a freaking awesome soul no one can resist!" She yelled, stopping her conversation with Orihime.

"What are you anyway?" Uryu asked, looking over to Siren with calculating eyes. Quincy's never change.

"I'm a shape shifter!" she said brightly, tail swaying from back and fourth.

"Ahhhh, really now? Haven't heard of those in a long time." Kisuke said, moving a piece on some bored game him and my dad played.

"That's because our souls are more noticeable to hallows and they killed us out. I'm the first one in 200 years!" She explained, head up some as she watched a butterfly.

"Yeah. Hence why I moved to the states. Soul Society told me my new assignment is to protect her, being as her offspring will have about 86% chance of also being morphers." I deadpanned.

"What's the big deal anyway? If they got wiped out by hallows then they obviously aren't strong enough to be useful." Ichigo said, and we looked up to see him leaning against the shop wall, arms crossed and staring at me.

I raised a brow at him. "Mister know it all huh?" I asked and he glared, looking away.

"Don't mind him. It's just his time of the month." Kisuke said with a grin, only to get hit in the head by Ichigo.

"SHUT UP ALREADY YOU STUPID PERVERT!" Ichigo yelled over Kisuke, who lay on the floor crying, muttering about how that hurt whilst Ichigo continued to yell.

"You have her people to thank you know." Everyone stopped and looked to me. None of them knew the history of them. "They were here before man, soul reapers and even the Soul Society." Ichigo's eyes widened some, and I smirked. "They created the art of soul energy. Along with that their blood can heal any wound. Even when you're an inch from death, one drop of their blood can give bring you back."

After a minute of silence, Chad was the first to speak. "That's cool." Siren blushed and looked away, and I rolled my eyes, looking to Ichigo who was on the other side of the porch, hands in his pockets as he stared out into the nothing. Everything about him in this moment read rage, sorrow and pain.

"Hey, what's going on out here?" Renji asked, looking at me. "Jeez, you're here too now?"

I shrugged. "Technically I lived here for over 100 years, so I should be asking why you're here." His eye twitched and I smirked. I knew coming here would mean a fight, but not from my old sparing partner back in the academy.

"Kisuke?" I asked and he waved his hand, not looking from the game.

"Renji knows where it is." He facedly said.

"Let's have a tournament!" Siren said, and everyone perked up.

"You know what, that's what this place needs. Come on down, I'll make the schematics." Kisuke said, and we all smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

I sighed as I looked at the paper Kisuke brought down to his giant training area that was under his shop. We all ignored Renji who was having a fit about having to fight last and against Rukia, whilst the rest of us either talked or isolated ourselves.

"Wow! You're fighting first?" Siren asked from behind me.

"Yeah."

"Who're you fighting?" She asked, peaking over my shoulder.

"Ichigo…" I glanced to the side to see him sitting on a tree branch, head down, eyes closed and arms crossed. A almost permanent expression of grim and rage plastered on his face.

"Alright, let's get started, shall we?" Kisuke said and everyone sat and/or stood off to the side as Ichigo and I walked into the open. He already changed into his soul reaper form, so I closed my eyes and changed as well, Hikari at my side.

"Just so you know, I'm going to finish this quick 'cause I'm really not in the mood for this." He said darkly, voice low as he held his sword with both hands. I looked at it's size, getting a clue as to how powerful we really is. All I've been going on is some talk I hear from various soul reapers.

"Aren't you delightful. Fine. But just so that you know, your not the only one who became a hallow."

*Kisuke's POV*

Shinsui, Jushiro and I watched the two with morbid looks. "So, it's time then?" I asked.

"It would appear so." Shinsui sighed, staring at his daughter.

"Who'da thunk these two would be the chosen ones?" I asked, then looked at the group in front of us. "Hell, they all have a part, don't they?"

"We all do." Jushiro said, and I closed my eyes.

"Let's just play it cool for awhile. See how these two react to the others power." I said and they looked over to me.

"So, that was your plan from the start, huh?" Jushiro asked and I smirked, putting my head down some as I watched them begin to tap into their hallow powers.

"If the world is going to end, and all we have are these kids to help, then I want to make sure they can at least live up to their 'supposed' potential the prophecy says they have." I said, and Shinsui looked down.

"You've planned it all from the start." I over to him, as he to me.

"Yes. It was necessary they become hallows before facing the entire underworld." I explained, looking back over to Lara and Ichigo. Ichigo's sprit energy began to whirl out, black with red glowing from it. I was surprised at how easily he can control it now, but he was about to be educated in real power. "He doesn't have a chance." I said, smiling slightly.

"Not yet he doesn't. But we all know his predictable ability to grow even stronger." Jushiro said and Shinsui and I nodded.

"It will be a long time before they are all ready." I said darkly. "And too little time before the apocalypse."

*Ichigo's POV*

I smiled darkly as rich energy coursed through me. But she just stood there, sword limply in her hand and not powering up at all. Fine. "Let's go!" I yelled as I leapt at her, but before I got there she disappeared. I stopped and looked around. "W-what the?" I muttered, confused. All of a sudden powerful sprit energy hit me, and I fell on one knee. Everything became dark, and soon only a faint light gave the giant expanse visibility.

I grunted as I tried to stand despite the pressure, and looked around, body tearing from the strain. "Your stronger then I thought." She said, and I looked to see her right in front of me. I stared at her shocked at her new appearance and her insane spirit energy. Her once wavy brown hair was now short, spiky and pure white. What was suppose to be white was black with her eyes, and her irises that were once brown were now white with black lighting designs on them. Her once normal looking Zanpakutu is now slightly curved upwards at the end, the blade growing in width along with adding slight spikes on the top of the blade. The handle curved downward, and black spirit energy glowing white surrounded the whole thing. As I looked at her she smiled slowly, and her pupils turned into slits.

"Ichigo! be careful!" I heard Rukia yell and I looked over to where she was, but it was too dark to see that far. "She trained under my brother! Plus her abilities allow her to move faster then even my brother can do!" My eyes went wide and I looked back over to Lara, who just stood there, her spirit energy just increasing tenfold every second. It was like she had an endless amount.

"You can give up you know." She said and I smirked.

"As if! So what? You can move fast, big deal." I said and she tilted her head.

"You forget. When born my spirit energy equal that of six captains put together." My eyes widened as my mouth opened, whole body tense. "I've killed bigger bugs then you in my sleep." with that she disappeared.

"Use your senses! Now that she's in hallow mode, her power of light switches to power of darkness!" Renji yelled.

"What does that even mean?" I yelled, looking all around as all traces of her just disappeared. I was both happy and worried about that. Happy because that nauseating spirit energy wasn't pushing me down on my knees and worried because she could attack from anywhere.

"It means instead of traveling at the speed of light, she can now travel _in_ darkness." As Renji said that I got slashed in the back, being pushed forward 50 feet, rolling for a couple more and slamming into a giant rock.

Everything turned light again and as I looked up Lara was back to normal, hands in her pockets with a bored look on. "W-What gives?" I muttered, wincing in pain.

"I just wanted to show you, you are way out of your league." She said and I growled.

"What kind of bullshit is that? You didn't even give me a chance!" I yelled, and she sighed, looking away.

"I wasn't at full power. In fact that was barley a quarter of my power."

My eyes went wide as I gaped at her. _That's impossible… Her spirit energy was so strong and was just getting stronger, yet she wasn't even using half of her power? How can anyone be so strong?_

*Normal POV*

"You didn't have to be so mean." Siren said as I sat down.

I shrugged, laying down with my hands behind my head, looking up at the fake, blue sky. "This preventing from further attempts of attacks. If I went easy then he would think he could beat me, then he would never stop persisting me."

"I guess I understand that, but you could have waited awhile…" She mumbled and I glanced over at her.

"Why?" I questioned and she looked away.

"Tomorrow is the anniversary of his mothers death…" My eyes went wide and my body became tense. A scream echoed in my mind as she continued. "She was killed by a hallow."

I looked back up with a glare.

"_Never… forget….." _

I closed my eyes and sighed. "I guess I should apologize."


	4. Chapter 4

I smiled as Siren and Renji got onto the field. After make a big commotion, Siren agreed she'd fight him. "Do you think she is going to be ok?" Orihime asked and I laughed.

"I trained her myself. Because of her innocent soul all morphers have, hallows are target her more. So, for ten years I trained her. And considering I trained under every Soul reaper captain, I think she's more then ready."

"I hear your really tuff on her." Kisuke said and I grinned, looking back at him.

"Thanks to you I learned that if they think you'll really kill them, then they'll be more inclined to succeed." I explained and he did a closing eye smile.

"Her spirit energy isn't very high. She doesn't even have a chance against him." Uryu said and I raised a brow, looking back to the two who were separated by a good bit of space.

"Just watch and learn why morphers are so wanted." I said with a dark smile.

*Siren's POV*

I stood, glaring at Renji who held onto his Zanpakto with a smug smile. "Just to let you know, I'm not afraid to hit a girl." He said and I heard Lara laugh.

"I hope you can run Renji! Back in the academy I remember you were always behind me!" She yelled and he growled.

"SHUT UP OKAY! I HAD ASMEA BACK THEN!" He yelled back, and my eyes widened, them turning into a tigers eye. I ran forward, and just as he looked over, confused, I leapt into the air, turning into a massive, fierce tiger, tackling him and slashing his chest, then rolling off and standing, head down low and chest rumbling as I got into a fighting position. He grunted as he stood, holding onto his chest with one hand and his sword with the other. "That the best you got you over grown cat!" He yelled and I roared fiercely, running up to him then shifting into a dragon, launching his over a 1000 meters away.

"Okay, enough Siren Don't want to kill him now." Kisuke said and I roared as a dragon before shifting back into a human, my tiger ears and tail still on being as that was my inner animal. There was a awkward silence as I looked to the others.

"Damn… That was unexpected." Chad said and I blushed, looking away as I walked back over to sit next to Lara.

"You were showing off." Lara said and I smiled innocently.

"I would never!" I defended and she laughed.

"I taught you well young grasshopper!" She quoted a movie and I smiled brightly.

"Whatever you say."

*Normol POV*

I was having serious difficulties with what they called a juice box as everyone was spread out for lunch. "You'd think after so long being on earth you'd understand how a juice box." Siren joked and I growled.

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT! This thing is just…." I looked up as the box was taken from me, Ichigo poking the straw in the top and handing it back to me, walking away without a word.

"He's really upset…" Siren said as I began to drink.

"Don't worry about Ichigo." We all looked over to see Kisuke standing, watching us. "Trust me. He'll get through it. His energy is just more sensitive to what's going on so it's affecting his moods." I glared at Kisuke for bringing up his little theory of Ichigo and I being chosen ones. I hated that idea. Having all the worlds on your shoulders is not a chore I want. And poor Ichigo had no idea of the darkness that was manifesting right now… Kisuke is right, his soul is more sensitive to evil, so his moods must be going haywire.

"I'll be right back." I said as I put the juice down and began to follow Ichigo.

* * *

><p>I sat on the roof, looking down at Ichigo. He stared at the sunset, his orange hair glowing and brown eyes shining, face set in a permanent scowl. He was kind of handsome in a way.<p>

"You just gonna sit there and watch or actually say something?" He asked, stepping back some and looking up at me.

I smiled some and jumped down, landing next to him. We both stood in silence, watching the burning round orb go down.

"I know why your sad." I finally said and he scuffed.

"So now you tell me your sorry for my loss and then you'll try to comfort me, well just know I don't need any of that, so you can just leave now." He said.

I sighed, shaking my head. "No. I was gonna say I _understand_ how you feel." He looked down at me shocked but I didn't move. "And just know, you shouldn't bottle it up… Try to find a filter." He looked back forward, not saying anything.

"Did Kisuke change you into a hallow too?" He asked suddenly and I nodded.

"Yeah…"

"You ever get the feeling he's been planning something big from the start? That this whole time, each thing that happens he knows it and uses it?" He asked and I laughed.

"Yes. In fact I'm sure that's how it is."


	5. Chapter 5

"YOU!" The stupid stuffed lion they named Kon yelled, clinging my head once again. "I wanna fight you! ICHIGO! GIVE ME YOUR BODY REALLY QUICK!" He yelled and I sighed, picking him off my head as he made a fit in the air.

"Mod soul eh? I didn't know they could be put in inanimate objects..." I muttered and looked back at Ichigo who smiled for the first time that I've ever seen.

"I said the same thing." Kisuke said, waving his fan as we all just sat outside again.

"This is what you guys do all the time? Jeez, no wonder why Soul Reapers stay in the Soul Society." I muttered, only to earn serious glares from everyone. "What? Earth is boring." I explained and they shrugged, seemingly agreeing with me. All of a sudden Siren perked her ears up and her eyes got wide in fear. I smirked and stood, changing into Shinigami form in a blink of a eye. "That's our cue." I said and as they looked at me confused a hallow's roar could be hear. Ichigo grabbed Kon and took the pill back, Uryu stood and held his arm out to the side, a bow appearing. Chad's arm became engulfed in this armor thing and Orihimie became surround by some sort of fairies. "Well... This is new." I muttered looking to Chad and Orihimie.

I smirked as two giant hallows ran up, me knowing they were after Siren. Well, so I thought. "WAIT!" Siren yelled and we looked back at her.

"What could it possibly be?" Uryu growled and I shot him a dark look. I don't like it when people use their anger against her.

"I can understand hallows, when they howl and stuff." Everyones eyes went wide 'cept mine as she said this. "They are running..." As if to prove her point the hallows ran by us and we looked after them confused.

"Anyone else getting a bad feeling?" Ichigo asked and I nodded.

"I think we're gonna need to work together for this." I added and they all nodded.

The ground began to shake, a cold feeling spreading over us. And then, what appeared to be a T-Rex in a monstrous hallow form came up, roaring loudly, it's head pointed to the sky. "Whoa..." Chad said, breaking the silence as we stared up at the at least six story tall hallow with massive muscles and sharp, bloody teeth. "How do we beat something like that?" Chad asked, and they all looked to me. Kisuke and his little shop gang were away somewhere, leaving us to deal with it.

"Siren. You know what to do." I said and she nodded, walked forward. I raised a brow as Chad took a step forward to go to stop her, but he thought against it and stopped. Once she pushed passed everyone and made it to where she stood in front of the beast, it's long claws on it's tiny arms were twice the size of any of us. "Think big!" I yelled and she nodded. Her body began to glow white and soon she morphed into a T-Rex as well. "Right. She may not be as big as this guy but she'll hold him down. When I tell you too, and ONLY when I say so, attack!" I yelled as the two dinosaurs began to clash and tear and snap at each other. "Wait-ICHIGO!" I yelled as he ran past me but it was too late. "Fool." I growled, him not waiting until Siren held the Hallow down.

I dashed after him, flashing in front of him making him stop and taking the blow the hallow was about to deal to him. I was thrown into him and we flew through the air, crashing into the fence. As I tried to get up I hissed in pain, a giant slash mark on my back. "W-where did that come from?" Ichigo asked, him sitting up behind me.

"This hallow is called Sabikumari. He's just the distraction. A normal sized hallow called Lukari travels with him, being able to turn invisible and attack those around. Hence why I said wait until I saw so." I growled and he looked away.

"Sorry... I guess I got carried away." He said and I sighed and stood, holding my hand out to him.

"Don't worry about it. Being young means making mistakes, right?" I asked with a smile and he nodded, grabbing my hand as I helped him up.

"Right. Let's finish this!" He said and I smiled. It would appear he just keeps on going. It was like he lived off of his mistakes, thriving to keep getting better. Out of all my years as a soul reaper, I have never seen someone with so much will to keep on striving to be the best. Well, besides Kenpachi of course.


End file.
